Just Can't go to Sleep
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Mac offers to help Stella but he has no idea he's going to pay for it  bad title, sorry


**This is what *could* have happened in the episode Right Next Door (epi 4x16) had Stella accepted Mac's offer to take his extra room**

**Gotta dedicate this one to LilyStarbuck :)  
**

**Thanks to Lynette for BETA-ing! You're the best :)  
**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**Yes, my pathetic attempt at humour…enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you, Mac." Stella smiled as she walked past him.

"Don't mention it," he smiled closing the door. "Were you able to get some clothes?" he asked.

"No, my apartment was totally burned; I did stop by Macy's and picked up a few things to last me a couple days." The brunette said showing Mac the red starred bags. He laughed and shook his head.

"Come on, I'll show you around." He said. They walked through the apartment, Mac showed Stella where everything was; bathroom, kitchen, living room and finally he showed her where the spare bedroom was.

"The drawers are empty, so you can put your things in there and the sheets are new and clean." Mac smiled.

"Thanks Mac, I really do appreciate this." Stella smiled at him.

"I'm ordering Chinese for dinner, do you have a preference?" he asked. The brunette shook her head with a smile. "Good, I'll call you when it's here. The towels on your bed are clean if you want to shower." he added. She gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you so much! I promise I will be out of here in no time." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Mac said stepping out of the room. Stella picked up the towels and hurried to the bathroom. She stripped of her smoke filled clothes and stepped under the stream of hot water. Stella could feel the smoke and filth slide off her body as the water hugged her curves. After her shower, she quickly dried off and slid into her new clothes. When Stella walked into the kitchen, the table was set up and Mac was pouring some wine.

"Food's here." He smiled at her. They sat at the table and ate in silence. Once the food was gone, Stella filled up her glass of wine and looked at Mac.

"I needed this." She sighed sitting back as she rubbed her eyes.

"Stella, you're tired, why don't you go to bed and I'll take care of the dishes, it's been a long day for you." Mac smiled at her. The brunette shook her head.

"I'm fine; I can help you clean up." She smiled. The two quickly picked up the dishes, washed and dried them.

"Now, I'm going to bed." She smiled at Mac. "Thanks for letting me stay here." She added. Mac pulled her into a hug.

"It's no problem, I told you." Stella kissed his cheek and stepped away.

"Sleep well." He said as she disappeared into the hallway. Mac turned the lights off and moved to the corner of his living room that he had turned into a private office. He had been working on some papers for about an hour when he heard loud snoring coming from down the hall. Not believing his ears, he stood slowly from his chair and tiptoed down the hall to the room where Stella was sleeping. He opened the door a crack and smiled. On the bed, the gorgeous Grecian lay on her stomach, some of her bronze hair was in her face while the rest was spread on the pillow. She could have been the picture of a sleeping angel, except she was snoring…very loudly. Mac couldn't help but laugh, when Stella has told him she snored, he didn't believe her, but this was all too much. He closed the door and made his way to his bedroom. Unbelievably, he could still hear her snoring through the wall. He stripped to his boxers, put on a pyjama bottom and slid into bed. He was more than ready to sleep; it had been a long day.

***SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM***

An hour later, he still wasn't sleeping. Stella's snoring was obviously keeping him awake. He got out of bed and walked to the spare room again. This time, Stella was on her back, her mouth open, her snoring louder than ever. He stood at the door, trying to decide if he should wake her or not. Knowing Stella had lost most of her belongings, he decided to let her sleep. He sighed as he closed the door and walked back to his "office". He stifled a laugh when he realized he could still clearly hear Stella snoring from across the apartment, as clear as if she was lying beside him. Mac began working on paperwork until the little black letters on the page were nothing but a blur.

***SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM***

Next thing Mac knew, someone was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and sat up. He had fallen asleep in spite of the snoring.

"What are you doing sleeping in your living room/office?" Stella asked. Mac turned to look at her. Her curls were a mess and she was wrapped in a thick, white robe; obviously, she had just gotten up.

"Urm, well…" Mac began. He didn't know how to tell her this without insulting her but Stella caught on.

"I told you I snored." She smiled.

"Stella, that's not snoring, that's…indescribable!" Mac laughed.

"I do not snore that loud!" Stella said gently smacking his shoulder.

"Myeah you do." He laughed. "Would you like coffee?" he asked standing up. Stella nodded with a smile and followed Mac to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Stella sitting on the chair, her chin resting on her knees, she was sitting comfortably. As the coffee brewed, the room was filled with the familiar scent that seemed to wake Stella up. Mac filled two cups of coffee and handed one to Stella along with the sugar and cream. The brunette fixed her coffee and brought the cup to her lips. She smiled after her first sip, feeling the caffeine perking her up already.

"Do you mind if I take this with me?" She asked Mac showing him her coffee mug. He shook his head and watched as she walked back to her room. Mac made himself a quick breakfast as he heard Stella shower and dress. She returned to the kitchen with her coffee mug and smiled at him.

"I'm going to go shopping for more clothes and maybe look at apartments, I should be back in time for dinner…I'll cook?" she offered.

"Sure." Mac smiled knowing Stella would probably make an incredible meal. She leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek and then walked towards the door.

"I'll see you later," she said, "oh and Mac?" He looked up at her. "You look good." She added slightly blushing as she looked at his bare, muscled chest. He smiled when Stella closed the door behind her. Now that she was gone, Mac rushed to his room and jumped into bed. He closed and eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep…in quiet.

* * *

**please review if you liked :)**

**Thanks for reading**

**~Kate xo**

**P.S depending on reviews, there might be a following story  
**


End file.
